1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to rotational equipment and, more particularly, to a cooled seal assembly for arranging between a stator and a rotor of, for example, a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A seal assembly is typically used in rotational equipment to provide a seal between regions of high and low fluid pressure and/or temperature. A seal assembly may be used, for example, to provide a gas and/or liquid seal between a stator and a rotor of a turbine engine, a pump, a compressor, a turbine of, for example, a hydro-electric generator, as well as various other rotational equipment.
A seal assembly for a turbine engine may include a carbon seal that is connected to a seal housing. The seal housing interacts with a seal support with a plurality of fasteners. The seal support is connected to a turbine engine stator with a plurality of fasteners. Coil springs are arranged axially between the seal housing and the seal support to bias the carbon seal axially against a seal landing, which may be mounted on a turbine engine shaft adjacent an inner race of a bearing.
Frictional engagement between the carbon seal and the seal landing as well as frictional engagement between roller elements and the inner and outer races of the bearing may generate heat energy as a byproduct of turbine engine operation. This heat energy may be partially removed utilizing engine lubrication oil as a heat exchange fluid. The oil may be directed from a first set of apertures in the shaft into passages extending through the seal landing. Oil may also be independently directed from a second set of apertures in the shaft into passages extending through the inner race of the bearing.
There is a need in the art for an improved seal assembly.